Dreaming First Love
by Day Yoonha Imnida
Summary: Aku bersamanya, mencintai dan merindukannya... seorang kekasihku dialam mimpi. namun seseorang yang terasa cukup menyita perhatianku dalam dunia nyata... nggak ngerti sama summarynya? wajar! KYUMIN Fanfiction
1. Prolog

**_._**

**Dreaming First Love**

**_._**

**Day's Present**

**_._**

**Cast :**

**KyuMin Couple *as always***

**_._**

**_Summary :_**

**_Aku bersamanya, mencintai dan merindukannya... seorang kekasihku dialam mimpi. namun seseorang yang terasa cukup menyita perhatianku dalam dunia nyata..._**

**_._**

**_Warning :_**

**_Shounen-ai, tipo(s), gaje, abal dan lain sebagainya_**

**_._**

* * *

_Aku sedang menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa dengan lembut ketika tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang tangan menutupi kedua mataku. Hem, tanpa harus bertanyapun aku tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik tangan ini, karena memang seluruh inderaku menghafal keberadaannya dengan baik, aroma maskulin yang tidak akan ada apapun yang mampu menyamainya._

"_Aku akan menculikmu chagiya…" hembusan nafasnya terasa lembut menggelitik kulit leherku._

"_Jinjja? Kali ini, kemana kau akan menculikku?" tanyaku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku pada dada bidangnya, masih dengan tangannya yang menutupi mataku._

"_Hem… kau tahu bukit di belakang sekolah TK di ujung jalan sana? Aku akan membawamu kesana, karena aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" perlahan aku merasakan tangannya beralih ke kedua pipiku dan membelainya dengan lembut._

"_Jadi… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Berteriak minta tolong agar penculikku ini mengalami kesulitan, atau justru memeluknya karena akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang mungkin menarik untukku?"._

"_Terserah kau mau memilih option yang mana chagi~"._

"_Baiklah… aku rasa aku memilih option yang pertama, karena aku manusia normal, tentu saja aku akan berteriak minta tolong saat ada seseorang yang menculikku!"._

"_Namun karena kau namja yang manis, sepertinya kau akan memilih option yang kedua chagi~" katanya lagi sambil memutar tubuhku sehingga berhadapan dengannya._

"_Baiklah jika kau memaksa Kyunnie~"._

_Aku tersenyum saat merasakan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan kemudian membimbingku untuk mengikuti langkahnya._

_Kami terus berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang yang berlalu lalang karena melihat keakraban kami yang mungkin terlihat sedikit tidak biasa dalam pandangan mereka._

_Bisa dibayangkan, apa yang akan kalian pikirkan, saat melihat dua namja berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan saling terpaut dan sesekali bercanda mesra, jujur… jika aku dalam posisi kalian, satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku adalah… menggelikan._

_Pernah suatu ketika, saat aku berjalan sendiri di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, tanpa sengaja aku melihat tiga orang namja berjalan beriringan._

_Dua orang dari mereka, terlihat begitu gagah dan terkesan gentle, namun lain halnya dengan namja yang berada ditengah-tengah yang lebih terkesan manis dan feminine. _

_Namja manis itu tampak sesekali tersipu saat kedua namja di sebelahnya secara bergantian menggodanya. Entah dengan menepuk buttnya atau mencubit pinggangnya._

_Aku masih terus memperhatikan 'keakraban' mereka hingga aku merasa rahangku mulai pegal, karena ternyata sedari tadi aku bahkan lupa untuk sekedar mengatupkan bibirku karena pemandangan yang mungkin sudah tidak langka itu._

"_Menggelikan…" itulah kata pertama yang terucap saat aku berhasil mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kesadaranku. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana mereka bisa bersikap seperti itu di depan umum, bukankah itu justru menjadi aib bagi mereka? namun kenapa justru mereka terkesan bangga dengan itu semua?  
_

_Namun lain halnya sekarang, saat aku berada dalam posisi ini, posisi dimana, aku sendirilah yang menjadi 'pihak' namja manis yang terus-terusan digoda oleh namja tampan disebelahku ini. Kesan menggelikan itu malah kini berganti menjadi wajar dan biasa saja._

_Ah... entahlah...  
_

_Mungkin memang benar, segala sesuatu itu, pasti memiliki kesan yang berbeda, jika kita melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda pula. _

_Splaassshhh_

_Hei… bukankah tadi aku masih berada di jalan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku berada di tempat ini? _

_Di depan sana… tampak sebuah rumah pohon yang sepertinya masih sangat baru dan terlihat terawat. Aku menatap kesekeliling, tampaknya aku mengenal tempat ini…_

_Hei… bukankah ini bukit belakang sekolah TK yang tadi Kyunnie ceritakan? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada disini?_

"_Chagiya~" aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat mendengar suara tadi, terlihat Kyunnie sedang duduk di rumah pohon itu, sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu aneh?_

_Perlahan aku mulai meniti tangga yang terbentang untuk naik kerumah kayu ini, saat aku sudah memijakkan kakiku didalamnya, ratusan photoku tampak menghiasi dinding rumah kayu ini._

_Tak ada sedikitpun celah yang tersisa, semuanya berhiaskan photoku, baik sedang menggunakan seragam sekolah ataupun sedang bersantai. Namun entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak merasa heran melihat pemandangan ini, seakan aku sudah mengetahuinya jauh sebelum menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini._

"_Chagi~" kurasakan tangan Kyunnie memeluk pinggangku dengan lembut lalu dengan perlahan memutar tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya._

_Dapat kurasakan hangat nafasnya yang menerpa kulit wajahku seiring menyempitnya jarak antara kami, perlahan kututup kedua mataku dan menantikan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…_

_Dan…_

DUUUUAAAAKKK…

Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku…

Itulah yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aishhh… keningku, pasti memar!" umpatku sambil mengusap keningku yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Kyunnie? _Nuguya?"._

* * *

**TBC**

annyeong yeorobeun...

Day balik lagi dengan ff percobaan ini. chap ini memang pendek, baru prolog soalnya. ya... namanya juga ff percobaan. kalau banyak yangsuka, pasti Day lanjut... kalau enggak ya... apa boleh buat... ya dibiarinaja buat nambah daftar hutang!#plak.

mian nggak bisa banyak cingcong... keyboard lappy ngadat lagi... ini aja pakek keyboard tools#kagak tahu namanya#gubrak. capek ngeklik jadinya... -_-'

oke... terakhir... ingat RCL ne...

gomawo~

v

v

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_DUUUUAAAAKKK…_

_Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku…_

_Itulah yang terjadi selanjutnya._

_"Aishhh… keningku, pasti memar!" umpatku sambil mengusap keningku yang terasa berdenyut sakit._

_"Kyunnie? Nuguya?"._

_._

.

_**Dreaming First Love**_

_**.**_

_**Day's Present**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Day sangat berharap mereka itu punya Day, namun karena kemungkinan dan takdir yang sama sekali tak mengijinkan, maka Day merasa cukup puas untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa, KyuMin saling memiliki…**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Aku bersamanya, mencintai dan merindukannya… seorang kekasihku di alam mimpi, namun seseorang yang terasa cukup menyita perhatianku dalam dunia nyata.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : As always, shounen-ai, tipo(s), gaje, abal, masih sangat jauh dari EYD, memerlukan banyak masukan dan kritikan namun tidak untuk flame.**_

* * *

Aku terus saja mengusap keningku yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Tidak salah lagi, pasti memar! Aisshhh… padahal harusnya tadi itu sangat romantis! Tapi kenapa harus tiba-tiba terbangun begini? Terjatuh pula! Lengkaplah sudah semua penderitaanku.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah romantis, aku jadi teringat kembali dengan sosok _namja_ dalam mimpiku itu. _Aniya,_ aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama ini, iya memang sepertinya belum pernah. Namun kenapa rasanya aku sangat familiar dengan sosok itu.

Dan lagi,

"Kenapa rasanya aku sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya?" gumamku.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, hem… pasti aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aneh… kenapa rasanya aku justru menginginkan mimpiku itu menjadi nyata?

Apa dia itu salah satu siswa di sekolahku? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya? Ayolah… wajahnya yang rupawan itu sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya menjadi _namja_ yang tidak yang 'biasa saja', minimal, dia pasti menjadi bintang sekolah walau pada kenyataaanya kegiatan belajar mengajar itu dilakukan pada siang hari!

Hah… kenapa aku jadi pusing-pusing memikirkan _namja_ itu?

Aku melirik kea rah jam kecil yang bertengger di atas meja nakas. Jam 06:45 dan bel masuk itu berbunyi tepat pukul 07:00.

"Gahhh… aku terlambat!" aku langsung memukul keningku.

"Aisshhhh… sakit! Memarnya pasti melebar!".

* * *

"Ah… aku pikir aku akan terlambat Hyukkie-ah…" ujarku sambil melempar tasku sembarangan sambil sesekali berusaha mengatur deru nafasku yang tidak bisa dikatagorikan biasa.

Aku berlari selama lima belas menit tanpa henti! Suatu keajaiban jika saat ini aku bisa bernafas dengan normal!

"Aisshhh… sakit _hyung!"_ aku melirik ke arah Hyukkie.

Ternyata tas yang kulempar tadi tepat mengenai kepalanya, sedikit rasa penyesalan dalam benakku, jika tahu akan tepat sasaran seperti itu, pasti aku akan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Huh… apa boleh buat, ternyata niat muliaku itu memang tidak dapat terealisasi sekarang, tapi… masih ada lain kali bukan? Aku berjanji, jika saat itu tiba, aku akan melakukannya dengan penuh penghayatan.

_"Hyung,_ ada apa dengan rambutmu itu? Tumben sekali kau menyisir ponimu ke depan" kata Hyukkie sambil menunjuk keningku.

Aku yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung mengibaskan rambutku dengan gaya model sampo anti ketombe tanpa sedikitpun ingat tujuan utamaku menyisir rambut seperti ini.

Dan bodohnya, aku baru ingat saat tiba-tiba saja Hyukkie menekan keningku.

"Aisshhh… sakit!" teriakku sambil menggeplak kepalanya dengan buku pakek Fisika yang tergeletak di atas meja. Entah punya siapa.

"fhhhuuuffff benjol!" katanya sambil tersenyum mirip keledai.

Sial… aku benar-benar lupa! Dengan cepat kutata kembali poni rambutku dengan gaya lima jari.

"Biar saja! Tapi aku tetap terlihat keren bukan? Apalagi dengan gaya rambut seperti ini!" ucapku bangga.

_"Aniya,_ ponimu terlihat seperti gorden jendela!".

_"Mwo?"._

"Lupakan, bahkan gorden masih jauh lebih bagus dari ponimu _hyung!"._

_"Aisshhhh!"._

"Jadi, jelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba saja keningmu benjol seperti itu_ hyung!"._

"Ini semua karena aku bermimpi!".

_"Mwo?_ Mimpi macam apa yang bisa membuat kepala benjol? Seaneh-anehnya mimpiku selama ini, tidak pernah sekalipun aku terbangun dalam keadaan benjol!". Serunya tidak terima. Biasa saja bisa kan?

"Iya, mimpinya memang biasa saja! Tapi saat terbangun, aku terjatuh dari ranjang! Jadi beginilah hasilnya!" seruku sambil menunjuk keningku dengan bangga. Sementara Hyukkie terlihat menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mimpikan hingga sebegitunya _hyung?"._

"Aku mimpi berkencan dengan seseorang!" Hyukkie tampak melebarkan matanya dengan gaya mendramatisir.

_"Jinjjayo? Daebak!_ Ternyata dunia percintaanmu di dalam mimpi jauh lebih berkembang dibandingkan dengan dunia nyata!" saat itulah, aku langsung menoyor kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu eoh?".

"Lho? Apa aku salah _hyung?_ Kau bahkan belum pernah berpacaran bukan?" oke… aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak usah dibahas bisa 'kan?" kataku sambil menatapnya tajam.

_"Ne… arra naega!_ Jadi, dengan siapa kau berkencan dalam mimpimu itu _hyung?"_ tanyanya lagi dengan binar mata penasaran.

"Justru itu Hyukkie-ah… aku juga tak tahu dia siapa?".

GUBRAK

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang, tiba-tiba saja Hyukkie membenturkan kepalanya di meja dengan sangat keras. Hehh… dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, jalan pikirannya sangat sulit ditebak. Ingin menyaingi benjolku eoh?

Cihh… bertapa sepuluh tahunpun kau belum tentu bisa mendapatkan benjol semanis ini! Entah kenapa, aku malah jadi membanggakan benjol ini.

_"Chogie…_ Hyukkie-ah, apa kau pernah dengar seorang yang bernama Kyunnie di sekolah ini? Karena aku memanggilnya Kyunnie dalam mimpiku" tanyaku lagi saat melihat Hyukkie kembali bangkit pada posisi yang benar.

"Eh? Kyunnie? Hem… sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi kalau Kyu, pernah! Bukankah dia termasuk siswa yang popular? Kelas XI IPA1, tapi dia seorang _namja!"_ aku langsung tersentak mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Memang orang yang kumimpikan itu seorang _namja!"._

"Mwo? Jadi ceritanya kau itu _gay hyung?"_ ingin sekali rasanya aku menjejalkan sandal jepit ke dalam mulut Hyukkie yang kurang ajar itu!

"Jadi dia dari kelas XI IPA1? Wah… aku penasaran dengannya Hyukkie! Aku harus mencari tahu tentang _namja_ itu!".

"Hei… hei… ingat _hyung!_ Dia itu _namja_ dan kaupun sama!".

_"Arrayo!_ Tapi bukankan hubungan sesama jenis itu sudah biasa?".

_"H-hyung,_ kau serius?".

"Tentu saja!".

"Hahh… dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat, tumben sekali ada seseorang yang dengan semangat mimilih untuk menjerumuskan dirinya dalam dunia _gay"._

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehannya tadi.

"Hah… rasanya aku tak sabar lagi mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dia" kataku lagi sambil menerawang memikirkan saat-saat nanti bersamanya.

"Kenapa tidak cari tahu sekarang saja?".

"Kau gila Hyukkie-ah? Kau mau menyuruhku membolos saat pelajaran Fisika seperti ini? Hhh… tidak terima kasih, aku belum mau mati!".

"Lho _hyung?_ Kau belum sadar juga ya? Han _seonsaengnim_ 'kan tidak mengajar hari ini?" aku langsung menatap tidak percaya padanya.

_"Eh? Jinjjayo?"._

_"Jeongmal! Hyung_ tadi datang bahkan lima belas menit setelah bel berbunyi! Kau juga tidak sadar itu? Jika _Han seonsaeng_ ada, kau pasti sudah kering sekarang karena berjemur di lapangan basket!".

"Ah~ benar juga!" kataku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran kursi, "Tapi aku malu jika langsung mendatanginya seperti ini! Masa aku harus bilang, 'Hai… aku Lee Sungmin, kau Kyunnie bukan?' Hah… jatuh harga diriku sebagai seorang primadona sekolah kalau seperti itu caranya!" kataku lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirku, salah satu gaya _aegyo_ yang membuatku menjadi primadona sekolah.

"Jiahh… jika harga dirimu jatuh, tinggal dipungut lagi! Gampang bukan?".

"Kau pikir harga diriku ini sampah apa?" seruku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Bercanda _hyung!_ Tidak usah memukulku seperti itu! Lagi pula kau tidak perlu mendatanginya secara langsung begitu bukan? Kita bisa pura-pura pergi keperpustakaan yang tepat berada di sebelah kelasnya. Kebetulan, novel _Amour_ yang kupinjam kemarin juga sudah mau kukembalikan".

Aku langsung menatap sahabatku ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tumben sekali otaknya yang yadong ini bisa memikirkan hal yang cukup brilian.

"Kau_ genius_ Hyukkie!_ Kajja!"._

* * *

_Kyuhyun's POV_

Aishhh… membosankan, padahal jarang-jarang ada _moment_ seperti ini, guru yang harusnya mengajar di kelasku hari ini, tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa mengajar karena istrinya melahirkan. Namun sialnya, PSP bodoh ini malah habis baterai! Salahku juga karena lupa mengisinya kemarin.

H-huh… tapi tetap saja rasanya kesal setiap mengingat itu semua.  
aku memilih untuk mengutak-atik ponselku saja. Masuk ke 'menu' dan langsung mentouch_ icon gallery._

Senyumku langsung mengembang saat melihat photo-photo hasil dari kegiatan stalkku selama ini. Sang primadona sekolah. Aku memang memiliki begitu banyak photo wajahnya, dengan berbagai gaya dan ekspresi.

Aku tak tahu mulai kapan tepatnya aku terobsesi dengan manusia ini. Hingga aku tahu dengan benar kebiasaannya, apa yang paling dia sukai, apa yang dia benci, apa makanan pavoritenya dan lain sebagainya.

Tidak seperti siswa kebanyakan yang akan menghambur dengan membabi buta menuju kantin saat jam istirahat berbunyi, dia… _namja_ itu lebih memilih menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk membaca novel di perpustakaan.

Hingga pernah suatu ketika, aku mendengarnya berdecak kesal saat koleksi novel perpustakaan sudah habis terbaca olehnya, dan dia dengan gaya aegyonya akan merengek pada guru penjaga perpustakaan untuk secepatnya menambah koleksi novel di sana.

Mataku dengan cepat melirik kearah pintu kelas saat ekor mataku menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang kupikirkan.

Deg

Benar… itu dia, primadonaku, orang yang selama ini kuamati dengan diam-diam tentunya dari kejauhan. Bedanya, kali ini, matanya membalas tatapanku. Mata kelincinya terasa menghujam tepat kedalam mataku.

Aku juga bisa melihat sahabatnya menyenggol pinggang _namja_ itu sambil sesekali menunjukku dengan dagunya.

Apakah aku telah tertangkap basah?

h-hah… matilah aku!

Hei… bukankah justru bagus kalau dia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak perlu menjadi stalkernya lagi, aku bisa terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatianku pada dirinya!

Aku melihat bayangannya yang mulai menghilang di balik tembok pembatas kelas. Hem… _time to stalking…_ kekekkeke… oh, ternyata englishku tidak terlalu buruk. Hehhehehe…

Aku baru saja akan beranjak mengejar primadonaku. Namun tiba-tiba saja obrolan sahabatku yang saat ini duduk dibangku barisan paling belakang bergumam dengan cukup keras. Mungkin tidak termasuk gumaman juga, tapi biarlah… sudah terlanjur diketik.

"Hae-ah… Lee Sungmin baru saja berjalan ke perpustakaan, kau tidak ingin menyusul bidadari hatimu eoh?" aku melihat Yesung _hyung_ yang sibuk menggoda Donghae _hyung._

_Chamkanman…_ Lee Sungmin? Bidadari hati? Hei…! Lee Sungmin itu primadonaku_ arra!_

_"Aniya hyung,_ aku malu!" seru Hae _hyung_ sambil tersenyum malu, dia bahkan lebih terlihat seperti ukenya Yesung _hyung_ sekarang.

_"Aigoo,_ yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta… hahhahaha…".

"Ishhh… _hyung~_ jangan menggodaku lagi, bagaimana jika Sungmin dengar?" Hae _hyung_ tampaknya jengah juga lama-lama digoda seperti itu.

"Lho? Bukannya itu malah bagus? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengungkapkannya, kau ini tampan Hae-ah… kalian pasti akan terlihat sangat serasi, benarkan Kyu?".

Aku langsung terperanjat karena menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari yesung _hyung._

"Eh? _Ne?"_ tanyaku dengan tampang _babo_ khas orang kaget.

"Aissshhh… bagaimana menurutmu? HaeMin, cukup serasi bukan?" tanya Yesung _hyung_ lagi.

"A-ah… _ne!"_ kulihat Hae hyung tampak tersipu mendengar jawabanku tadi.

_"Kkeunde,_ bidadari hatimu itu adalah primadonaku _hyung,_ dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyerahkannya padamu".

Ucapanku tadi berhasil membuat kedua sahabatku itu tercengang.

"Dan satu lagi, aku rasa… KyuMin, jauh lebih serasi jika dibandingkan dengan HaeMin. Cobalah mencari couple lain yang lebih cocok untukmu hyung… suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan menemukannya, _huaithing!"._

* * *

**TBC**

_Chap1 Update! Yippy…_

_Oh ya, aku ingin ngucapin terima kasih banget buat _**_Chaos Seth_** _yang udah bikin aku semangat banget buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Aku sudah berjuang banget, mengandalkan pengetahuan EYDku yang masih sangat minim. Aku harap chap ini mengalami perkembangan yang berarti, ya… yang awalnya sampah naik tingkat dikit jadi barang rongsokan. Kan nggak mungkin banget sampah langsung berubah secara drastis jadi batu permata._

_Komen kamu sangat aku hargai, tapi alangkah baiknya jika komen itu disampaikan dengan lebih halus dan mendidik. Biar yang dikomen juga bisa tahu salahnya dimana aja. Nah… kalau authornya bebal kayak aku mah nggak apa-apa justru komen kamu aku jadiin motifasi._

_Tapi kalau authornya rada sensi, atau baru pertama kali nyoba-nyoba buat bikin FF, bisa kapok dia. Aku tahu kamu pasti orang yang memiliki wawasan yang tinggi, yang nggak perlu diajarin cara komen segala, makanya aku nggak bakal terlalu banyak ngomong._

_Udah sih segitu aja… sekali lagi, gomawo banget buat komennya ^^V_

_._

_._

_Special tanks to :_

**kyurin Minnie, Park HyunRa, Honey ann, Park KyuMin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, rhie sparkyu'min, 33ppoppo33, Rima KyuMin Elf, choi wonsa, Shion tsuzuka, rainy hearT, Hyeri, dincubie, emak mecca, leeyasmin, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, MegaKyu, Choi Hyo Joon, RizkaIwanda, Minnie Trancy, ChwangMine95, Cho Miku, S.J. 1315, Lee Jeun Yeon, Lee Hyunmin**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****Terakhir...

Tolong Reviewnya ya ^^V

.

.

.

V

V

V


End file.
